


[X-Men] [鯊美] Real Deal 微限

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個關於揣摩角色的感情結果入戲太深的老梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	[X-Men] [鯊美] Real Deal 微限

如果問Michael，這是從什麼時候開始的，他會用最嚴格的角度，指出是James第一次找他討論Erik與Charles的感情時。

 

James堅持這兩個角色無疑在性方面深深被對方吸引，同時也深愛對方。Michael無法反駁。他仔細研究了劇本和台詞，並在第一次私底下與James對戲時感受到了那種劇烈的情感波動。

 

「你又對我有什麼了解？」

 

「所有的一切。」

 

James只要一個表情一個眼神就足夠有說服力。

 

「我不會阻止你離開，」他說。「我可以，但我不會。」

 

 _我不該離開。_ 這是Michael當下第一個最強烈也最直接的想法。他被這個念頭給震懾住了。這應該是屬於Erik的想法，它輕易的被James引發出來。

 

Michael看著James轉身離去的背影。 _別走。_ 他幾乎要吶喊出來。 _我知道那個人是你。我命裡的那個人。_

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「你剛才對我做了什麼？」

 

「我──進入了你記憶裡最光明的那一部份……真是美好的記憶，Erik，謝謝你。」

 

「……我都不知道我還記得那些。」

 

「你還有很多自己沒察覺到的美好記憶存在──不只是痛苦和憤怒，也有好的部份，我感覺到了。」

 

他們第二次在飯店房間裡私下對戲失敗了，原因是兩個人都止不住激動的淚水，正式拍攝時可不能接受演員邊抽噎邊講台詞。

 

又或者說他們那次對戲太過於成功了，觸到最深處的感情。這是一場Erik深深探索自己內心的戲，成功讓他更能掌控以及激發自己的能力。Michael也感覺到了些什麼。

 

James和他靠得很近，像地中海的天空那般藍的雙眼盛滿了欣賞、驕傲、渴望、愛意。他可以看見蘇格蘭演員驟然縮起的瞳孔，下意識伸出的舌頭舔舐紅唇，James潮濕溫熱的鼻息噴在他的臉上──

 

他後知後覺的在和James吻起來時想起，那種感覺叫做怦然心動。

 

James像是要把Michael吃下肚般熱切的吻他，他們激動的在對方身上亂摸，企圖碰到更多皮膚，糾纏的四肢讓移動變得非常笨拙，在每一面牆壁上撞的砰砰作響。

 

直到James的背部碰倒了吧台上的威士忌，玻璃杯摔成碎片的悶響把他們拉回現實。他們望向被酒液浸深的地毯，再望向對方。

 

兩個人的瞳孔和雙唇都微微張開，頭髮被對方揪的亂成一團，氣息還因為激烈的接吻而非常不穩。

 

兩個人也都嚇壞了。

 

「你──我──」James語無倫次的說。「我們──」

 

「──很、很棒的戲。」Michael說。

 

James看起來鬆了口氣，似乎又有點失望。「沒錯。」他說：「那麼──明天見。」

 

「明天見。」Michael點頭。

 

James從他的房間裡落荒而逃。而Michael那天晚上在淋浴間裡花了比平常多出三倍的時間處理一些衝動。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

之後他們誰也沒再提起那件事。但是對戲的感覺更輕鬆更有默契了。Michael喜歡看他對自己露出屬於Charles的溫暖睿智笑容，或是屬於James的自信調皮笑容。他們待在一塊的時間變長了，不免引來許多曖昧的眼神與玩笑。但那讓他們樂在其中，並且在真正想要調情時不需要顧忌會嚇到旁人。

 

他們上節目時製造限制級的話題，表現的落落大方，讓粉絲們以為只是玩笑。於是他們就可以不避諱的擁抱與親吻對方，而不必擔心媒體會對此大做文章。

 

時間把過去切割成一段又一段不斷向前奔跑的畫面。十五年前他們第一次見面，James年輕貌美的像個大姑娘（當然這只能Michael自己偷偷形容，不能讓James知道），他從來不去細想為什麼自己會特別想靠近James。而且他讓James對於他自由變換口音的能力感到欽佩，之後總是要在節目上大力幫他宣傳。他們閒暇時在片場玩BB彈和互揍遊戲。他們一起做了許多能夠回味無窮的蠢事。

 

他們因為X-Men的拍攝而相聚，也因為各自的工作而分開。

 

他們走過了First Class，Days of Future Past，來到Apocalypse。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「你確定我不能說服你留下來嗎？」

 

「你是個心靈感應者，你可以說服我做任何事。」

 

「再見了，老朋友。」

 

Michael帶著過快的心跳與機乎要滿出胸口的感情回到拖車。他感覺有些濕濕的液體正顫巍巍的卡在眼角。他關上門，把片場隔絕在背後，深吸了口氣。

 

James發紅的眼眶揮之不去的在他腦海裡翻滾。Singer曾經稱讚過他們倆都是很厲害的演員，可以控制哪一隻眼睛要掉淚，也能控制它落下的時間點。Michael不得不為自己驕傲，演技被認可是演員畢生的榮耀。但是——剛剛James和他對戲的感覺，Michael很清楚的知道，有些感情過頭了，失控了。當然並不是說這種情況在他的演藝生涯中不曾出現過，相反的Michael太熟悉了，也發展出一套回到自己並重新認識自己的流程。

 

只是過去從來沒有哪一次像今天這樣，沒有大場面，只有兩個一生糾纏的男人靜靜對話，波瀾不驚，但雙方都看見了彼此眼裡即將潰堤的感情。他突然對於過去的方法不太具信心了。

 

我還要當Erik多久？我還要——愛Charles多久？

 

Michael想要扯鬆壓在他喉頭的領帶，手指碰到那兒才想起自己穿的是高領衫，他有些挫敗的揉了揉臉，抬起腿準備去淋浴間沖掉一身的疲憊還有過剩的愛意。但是背後砰砰直響的車門阻止了他的腳步。

 

敲擊聲快速而迫切。他困惑的打開車門，站在他面前的是James，穿著那件很襯他雙眼的水藍色三件式西裝。James抬頭熱烈的望著他，伴隨激動的喘息，他的眼眶仍舊紅通通的，在鏡頭前倔強的不肯流下的淚水，現在一滴又一滴的沿著他瘦削的臉頰滑下。

 

他急匆匆的把車門關上，因為太過用力而讓整台拖車震動了一下。接著他再度抬起頭，欲言又止的看著Michael。

 

「──James？」

 

Michael不曉得為什麼只是看見這樣的James，自己也呼吸急促了起來。他有很多話想說，腦袋裡卻組不出一個完整個句子。James也張開嘴，然後雙唇顫抖著又閉了起來，接著又張開，最後他咬了一下下唇，忽然撲了過來。

 

四片唇瓣撞在一起的時候，Michael只來得及看準方位，確定在James像用盡全身力氣衝過來抱住他時，他們兩個最後能跌坐在沙發上。他的臀部撞進了椅子裡，幸好沙發足夠柔軟，而James整個人跨坐到他大腿上，蠻橫渴求的吻他。很快的Michael也忘記了一切，只想把眼前的人揉進自己懷裡，他們貼在一起的臉頰讓彼此的淚水糊在一塊。James囓咬著他的嘴唇，全身都在顫抖。

 

他的肩膀和手臂被James驚人的力氣給抓的生疼，那不顧一切的氣勢讓Michael心裡有種說不上來的異樣感覺。他們的吻僅止於嘴唇互相碾磨，比起上一次那種張力十足，心癢難耐，差一點要發展成另外一種運動的感覺，這次比較像是確認、懇求、希望──

 

過了一會，他們氣喘吁吁的離開彼此的嘴唇。James仰著脖子，用一種迷茫哀戚的眼神凝視他。Michael忍不住輕撫他的後腦。

 

「怎麼了？」他輕聲問。

 

James搖了搖頭，破涕為笑。「這很瘋狂，你會笑我。」

 

「你瘋狂的事蹟我還少看過嗎？」Michael笑道。

 

James露齒而笑，他蹭進了Michael的頸窩，鬆鬆的抱著他的脖子。這姿勢讓Michael想起了Sophie收養的那隻因紐特犬，總會抬起前腳搭在主人的肩膀上，頭靠著主人的脖子撒嬌。

 

「我剛剛只是沒忍住──很想來問你──」James說，他頓了一會，Michael能感覺出他貼在自己胸前的身體正以明顯加快的頻率起伏著。James語帶啜泣的輕聲說：「──你為什麼不留下來？」

 

Michael僵住了。

 

James抬起頭凝視著他的雙眼，Michael有些動容的發現James再度陷入了角色。他水藍色的瞳孔微微放大，淚水即將溢出紅通通的眼眶。

 

「為什麼？你總是在最後離開我──」James有些抽噎的說，然後他忽然又有些清醒了。「天哪──這角色對我造成的影響簡直令我害怕。看看我都說了什麼。」

 

「可不是嗎？」Michael扯著嘴角說。「Erik也深深困擾著我，他明明那麼愛你──我是說，那麼愛Charles──我總是在回到拖車後想著，Singer不拍一場Erik抱著Charles懺悔並發誓永遠留下來的戲的話，我就要推翻他的暴政，自己當導演。」

 

James笑了起來。他咬著下唇，眼裡充滿愛意，他的大腦顯然正在思考著什麼，也許是Michael如果當了導演的話，電影會變成什麼模樣；也許是劇情，也許是Charles與Erik的愛恨糾葛，過了一會他的眼神逐漸摻進了怨懟。

 

Michael有些心疼的撫摸他的耳朵。在這一刻，他也分不清楚自己是以Michael還是Erik的角度在面對眼前的James──或Charles。

 

「我好恨你。」James說，語氣裡滿是絕望。「但我又好愛你，我覺得我快瘋了──」

 

Michael阻止不了自己雙唇的顫抖，同樣也阻止不了自己按著James的後腦再度給了他一個深吻。James柔軟的在他懷裡抽氣喘息，他的舌頭試探性的探進Michael嘴裡，立刻被他捲了過去。

 

「操──」James邊吻邊含糊的說：「不准你再離開我──唔唔──好棒…」

 

Michael以更激烈的唇舌交纏回應他。這個吻熱辣下流的多，伴隨著撩人的呻吟，就是意圖著要發生什麼，他們彼此都很明白自己對另一方的吸引力。因此James在他身上火熱的磨蹭並沒有讓Michael吃驚，他把自己的身體張的更開，好讓他們能夠更全面性的碰觸對方。

 

「我──我想要──」Michael在他們接吻的空檔喘著氣說。

 

「去床上。」James接口，然後他們相視一笑。

 

兩個人搖搖晃晃的從沙發上站起來，無法分開黏在一塊的嘴唇，James抱著他的上臂，仰著脖子胡亂親吻他。Michael則捧著James的臀部，腳步艱難的往臥鋪移動。過程中不斷踩到對方的腳、四條腿絆在一塊，但沒有一件事能削減他們的熱情。

 

最後他們終於雙雙倒進床裡，Michael壓著James，密密實實的吻他，過了一會兒James用大腿勾著他的，翻身躍上Michael胸口。他狂亂的吻著Michael的嘴唇，然後沿著他脖子上的筋脈往肩膀的方向逐一吸吮。從下腹傳來的熱度與興奮讓Michael的臀部不自覺的跳動了一下。

 

「喔操──」Michael呻吟道。

 

他摸索到了James的雙腿間，那兒鼓著一大包可觀的帳篷，Michael用右手包覆住它，立刻引出了James的難耐呻吟與喘息。蘇格蘭演員更加賣力的吸著他的脖子，並且手忙腳亂的試圖扯掉Michael的套頭衫。

 

「操。」James喊道，並非因為享受到了性刺激，而是對於處理不了Michael的上衣感到焦躁。「看在性愛的份上，把這鬼東西脫掉，Michael！」

 

Michael立刻用最快的速度掀起自己的黑色上衣，並且因為套頭的部份卡在他下頜上而掙扎了一會兒，James伸手過來一點都不溫柔的幫他扯掉。

 

他們邊喘息邊看著對方的眼睛。「你穿的比我還多。」Michael抱怨道。

 

「你說的對，」James說。「我們必須推翻Singer的暴政，他總是要我們穿太多衣服。」

 

Michael哈哈笑了起來。「但他總是要Hugh不穿衣服。」

 

James故作驚訝的大叫：「原來如此，我懷疑他暗戀Hugh很久了！」

 

「好可憐，」Michael將James拉近。「他不像我們最後能得到對方。」

 

James對他露出一個相當狡黠的笑容，迅速的在他嘴唇上啄了一下。他移動身軀，似乎想繼續進攻Michael的鎖骨，但Michael相當不滿意那僅只於蜻蜓點水的吻，硬是扯著James的手臂將他帶回自己面前。

 

James笑的十分燦爛，他們輕輕的吻了一下，然後睜開眼睛看著對方，James伸來雙手，扶著Michael的後腦，他也如法炮製。於是這個吻變得溫情而繾綣。他們上半身的衣物不知在何時都不翼而飛了。

 

「我愛你。」James嘆息道。

 

Michael不知道他是在說出自己的心聲抑或是Charles的，但那些都不重要。他緩緩的隔著西裝褲撫摸James勃起的老二，James呻吟著也摸了過來。

 

Michael第一次發現，只是吻著對方還有愛撫對方的性器也能讓他感覺興奮的快要升天。他們富有耐心的揉弄彼此硬挺的陰莖，慢慢解開褲頭，讓長褲和內褲都卡在臀丘下。老二彈出來接觸到空氣時他們都倒抽了口氣，但是很有默契的立刻用掌心包覆住對方──雖然那造成了第二次抽氣。

 

「你……除毛了？」Michael握著他光溜溜的陰莖，驚訝的說。

 

「為了更貼近角色。」James理所當然的回答。「你一定要在幫我打手槍時說這個嗎？」

 

「這讓我覺得很禁忌。」Michael誠實的說。「我正在幫我神聖美麗的Charles打手槍。」

 

James噗哧一聲笑了。很快的又因為Michael加快速度的套弄而呻吟連連。

 

「我從沒想要離開你。」Michael含著他的耳垂說。「你知道的。」

 

回答他的是James的一陣沉默。蘇格蘭演員加快速度捋弄Michael的陰莖。並且轉過頭索討一個吻。

 

他們將彼此的老二貼在一起，這可能是個錯誤的策略，因為這刺激到不過幾秒鐘的時間，Michael就射的又急又多，他從鏡子裡看見自己大張著嘴喘息，眉頭緊皺在一起的模樣，把他的額頭堆疊出三條紋路，他半瞇著眼靠在James的肩膀上。

 

他聽見James從喉頭發出低吼，接著他的下腹就傳來三下被溫熱的液體潑濺到的感覺，Michael抬起下頜離開James的肩膀，低頭看著自己被他射的一塌糊塗的腹部。

 

James張著那雙溼潤殷紅的嘴唇猛烈喘氣，他只看了Michael的眼睛兩秒鐘，就立刻湊過來親吻Michael。他的手指不安份的就著精液擼了幾下Michael還沒完全軟下來的老二，被Michael低吟著握住。

 

「你會殺了我。」Michael說。

 

「我的榮幸。」James舔著嘴唇笑道。

 

「下次，」Michael也用手指沾了些James的精液，緩緩的沿著他的陰囊向後探到了他溫熱乾燥的後穴。「我可以──？」

 

James露出了一個靦腆的笑容，讓Michael有些看傻了，他都不知道James也會有這麼可愛害羞的表情。

 

「下次。」James點頭說。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

他們沒有想到的是，「下次」就是隔天早晨。

 

Michael的手機選在天才剛亮時在床邊鈴聲大作，驚醒了兩個困頓的演員。

 

「哈囉？」Michael仍無法睜開雙眼，於是他打算讓對方自報姓名。

 

「Michael，你醒了嗎？」Singer在電話的另一頭說。

 

「這個嘛，它正在發生。」Michael說，「怎麼了？有需要重拍的地方？」

 

「沒錯，一個小時後片場見。我再跟你討論。」Singer不急不徐的說，「對了，你知道James在哪兒嗎？他沒接電話，從昨晚開始也沒人看見他。」

 

Michael歪頭看了一下在他床上，已經半睜開雙眼的James。

 

「不知道。」他大言不慚的說了謊。「跟Nick晃去哪兒喝酒了吧。我等等會負責幫你找到他。」

 

Singer發出像是「太好了」或是「感謝上帝」的聲音，Michael沒聽清楚，他切斷電話後打算站起來著裝，卻被一雙手臂攔腰抱住，拖回了床上。

 

「別走。」James有些恐慌的說。「你說過不會離開我！」

 

Michael回頭看著眼眶裡似乎又蓄滿淚水的James，突然感到一陣沒來由的心痛。

 

「噓，我會留下來的。」他撫摸James的耳後。「你是James McAvoy，獲獎無數，演技超群的蘇格蘭演員，你精妙絕倫的演技讓你忘不了Charles Xavier的痛苦。對嗎？」

 

James咬著下唇點了點頭。他撲過來抱住Michael的脖子。

 

「謝謝你，Michael。」他說。接著他注意到了Michael的晨勃。不知到是故意還是無心的碰了那直挺挺的器官，Michael低喘。

 

「我們有一小時的時間。」Michael低聲說。「讓我們──」

 

他把James撲倒在床裡。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

James推開車門，踩著臨時搭建的階梯走到拖車外，愉悅的伸了個懶腰。然後他一轉頭，發現Nicholas就站在不遠處，先是盯著他看了一會，然後視線移向了Michael的拖車。

 

「你昨晚去哪兒了？」Nick揶揄的問。

 

拖車的門再度被打開，Michael一邊整理他的高領衫一邊從階梯上走下來。

 

「找到一台永動機，操了個爽。」James輕鬆的說。

 

Michael眨了眨眼，他知道James又開始演起了那套「我跟Michael每天早上都做愛」的戲碼，而他應該要像以前一樣裝作不在意這種玩笑，卻又有點不自在的樣子。

 

差別在於今天早上他們真的做了愛。Michael的不自在大概也下地獄去了。不過他是個專業演員。這點小事還難不倒他。

 

Nick吹了聲口哨。Jen此時也不知道從哪兒冒了出來。

 

「哎唷，」Jen用她特有的、惟恐天下不亂的拔高嗓音說：「竟然不找我，我還沒報你們全射在我身上的仇呢！」

 

「沒問題，」James笑嘻嘻的隨同Jen開起了黃腔：「下次你們都可以射在我身上。」

 

Nick興奮的大叫著跑走了，大概是去找他的BB槍。James也拔腿追了過去。Jen哈哈大笑的看著像兩個七歲小孩的成年男人。接著她似乎突然想起了什麼，回頭看了眼Michael。

 

「你確實知道他很缺愛吧？」Jen說。「對他好一點。」

 

Michael回頭對上了Jen的視線。他感謝這個女孩提醒他演員們的眼睛都是雪亮的。他斂去了笑容。重新站的筆直，將兩手插進了西裝褲的口袋裡。

 

「我會的。」他對Jen露出一個自信的笑容。

 

 

The End.

 

關於Jen說他們全X在我身上，請看Norton Show S19E08

這邊有我寫進文裡的片段：

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y6OcuUN9Ms>

 


End file.
